


After All These Years

by GeorgiesLeftArm



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cobb And Din are both confused, Complicated Relationships, Emotionally Confused Din Djarin, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, First Kisses, Hurt Cobb Vanth, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Possible Polyship, Post S2E7, Soulmates, True Love, We are in AU town here bois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgiesLeftArm/pseuds/GeorgiesLeftArm
Summary: Cobb had held out hope that the Mandalorian would one day return, that their paths would cross again. As the years went by it became clear that he was never going to see the mysterious man again and the Marshal had accepted that. He made the decision to leave the town he had called home for so long in search of a fresh start, a new life. But one can only run so far from the ghosts of their past, they seem to always find a way back into your life.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth, Din Djarin/Migs Mayfeld
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	1. Familiar Faces In Unknown Places

**Author's Note:**

> So lets be real here. I know I can't be the only one that started lowkey shipping Mayfeld and Din after the last episode...right??? Even on a lowkey level??? I started writing this fic before the last episode and after watching it was struck with the ending idea. I live for angst and this newly found possible ship has delivered the angst below and to come so prepare to step onto yet another emotional rollercoaster. There will for sure be more loops, twists, and turns than my previous fic Let Me Go.  
> As always thank you to whoever reads this and check out my other fics bc why not you're already reading this one aren't you?  
> ~GeorgiesLeftArm

Cobb had never really expected the Mandalorian to return. Though, deep down, he had hoped maybe one day he would. There was a spark between them. One that neither of them could outright deny, but both knew better than to address it. Sometimes the Marshal wondered if the hunter ever thought of him, of the short time they spent together. He knew the chances of that were slim, Cobb had just become another face along his journey. Which Cobb was okay with. Figured it was better it happened sooner rather than later. He was a grown man he moved on as all do after a heartbreak. Sure, it was a lot harder than Cobb was willing to admit but he did it anyways. It had been nearly five years since their paths had crossed and Cobb found himself suddenly feeling out of place on the sandy surface he had called home all of his life. By staying here, however, it always seemed to bring back memories of the Mandalorian. Even in his own home it seemed as though Cobb was living with a ghost. For years he had given his all to his small town, put his life on the line for them more times than he could count, and it was beginning to become tiring for the now older Marshal. The job was too taxing on his aching bones, which brought him to his retirement. 

It was hard to say goodbye to the only ones he had considered family, to everything he had known. But Cobb wanted.. _ needed _ change. For however many years he had left, which he reckoned was still a fair share of time, he wanted to see what else was out there. See the possibilities, maybe find love again. The second part Cobb highly doubted but he knew he was the only one holding himself back. If anything his townsfolk were practically begging him to go search for what he needed, to follow his newly found purpose. So, here Cobb was. The furthest he had ever been from Mos Pelgo, hell from Tatooine. Everything was..new and different which set a spark off in Cobb. Like a million blasters going off within him all at the same time.    
  


The Marshal navigated the streets of Nevarro, eyes scanning everything as he took a deep breath. The air was even different, clearer. No risk of inhaling lungfuls of sand from a gust of wind. The city was much livelier than he had expected, almost putting him on edge as he made his way toward the cantina. The only place he figured would be at least somewhat familiar. A cantina was a cantina. And they housed alcohol which Cobb desperately needed at this point to calm his nerves. Cobb was distracted as he made his way through the streets, not really paying attention when he found himself running into someone. He cursed softly as he fell on his ass, blinking up at the stranger a few times. “I-shit sorry..Guess I should pay attention, huh?” He laughed as he took the offered hand, slowly standing up with a groan, dusting himself off as he looked back at the man, furrowing his eyebrows together. The man seemed so...familiar. Cobb couldn’t place his finger on it but he swore he knew this man, but he didn’t have a face he recognized. “I..right..” He quickly let go of the hand he didn’t even realize he was still holding onto, face going slightly red as he rubbed the back of his head. “Any chance ya could point me in the direction of a cantina?” Cobb watched as the man stood still for a moment, a part of him thinking maybe he didn’t speak the common tongue. That was until he pointed just down the street. Cobb offered him a small smile and a soft ‘thanks’ before walking past him and toward the direction he was pointed to. 

Even after a few drinks Cobb still couldn’t shake that man earlier from his mind, swirling the remainder of his drink he had been nursing as he wracked his brain. He knows for sure he had never seen that man before a day in his life, but his presence felt so familiar. Cobb groaned softly as he ran a hand through his hair, throwing back the rest of his drink as he leaned back in his chair, fingers tracing the bottle in front of him. The room around him was comfortable, warm. Maybe it was just from the amount of drinks he had buzzing through him but either way it didn’t seem to matter. Cobb was too lost in thought to even notice someone suddenly sitting down across from him, only noticing when he went to pour himself another drink. He jumped slightly, hand clutching at his chest as he cursed. “Stars, you’re a quiet one, huh?” Cobb let out a breath as he looked at the man, biting his lip. “ ‘Spose I should formally apologize for almost running ya down earlier. Can I buy ya a drink?” The Marshal offered as he moved to grab a glass from the bar, settling back down in his seat. The man still hadn’t said a word as Cobb poured two drinks, sliding one over to him. “You aren’t exactly a man of many words, are ya?” He scoffed as he sipped on his drink with a small wince. “Ya know I used to know a guy like that..'' Cobb smiled sadly as his thoughts found their way back to Din. “Well.. I guess I didn’t really  _ know _ him. Not the way I wanted to at least.” Cobb admitted as he looked down at his drink. “And now here I am feeling sorry for myself again and I haven't even introduced myself.” Cobb hummed as he held out a hand toward the, now as he really studied him, handsome stranger. “Cobb Vanth, former Marshal of a small unknown town turned traveler. Pleasure to buy a drink for a gorgeous man I nearly ran over.” Cobb watched as the man looked at his hand, throwing back his drink before grasping his outheld hand. 

“The pleasure is mine, Marshal.”

Cobb went slightly tense, narrowing his eyes at the man across from him. He swore it was his mind playing tricks on him, the alcohol making his brain go fuzzy and making it so he heard what he wanted but he swore that voice.. He quickly shook the thought from his mind as he released the man's hand. It was impossible. Cobb huffed a small laugh as he rose his glass towards him. “Ah, he does speak.” He teased with a crooked grin, throwing back the rest of his drink which, in retrospect, was probably a bad idea. He was already feeling woozy and tingly but the liquid always helped him forget about Din especially now he was in the company of a rather attractive man. “You know..call me crazy..” Cobb spoke as he leaned closer to the other, studying him carefully. “But I swear I know you.” The smile from the other man made Cobb’s knees go weak, breath hitching in his throat as he tried to conceal his shameless staring. The silence lingered between them for a few moments as Cobb nodded. “See? Told you. I’m crazy..you just..really remind me of someone. Then again, I was always convinced I saw him ‘round town. Like a ghost from the past, ya know? Guess that’s why I had to get out. Fresh start after so many years spent moping.” He said with a shrug as he went to pour himself another drink, blinking when he felt a gentle hand grab his wrist.

“Perhaps you’ve had enough?” The man asked softly with a raised eyebrow, taking in Cobb’s inebriated state.

Cobb narrowed his eyes at the stranger with a small frown, setting the bottle down as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was about to protest the strangers words until a sudden wave of nausea suddenly hit him. Cobb cursed as he quietly excused himself, slipping out of his chair. It was then he truly realized  _ how _ drunk he had gotten, the room spinning around him as he staggered out of the cantina on a pair of wobbly legs. Cobb groaned as he walked around the back of the building, hand resting on the wall for support as he emptied the contents of his stomach, head already beginning to pound. He was getting too old for this shit. Cobb jumped slightly when he felt a comforting hand rubbing his back, eyes screwing shut as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Ghosts do have a funny way of popping up every now and again, Marshal.”

  
It was then it all clicked in Cobb’s mind. He quickly straightened and spun around to come face to face with the man, eyes searching his eyes desperately. Cobb felt his heart begin to race making the pounding in his head worse as another wave of nausea threatened to hit but now for a totally different reason. “It..no.” He whispered as he took a stumbling step closer, falling forward just in time for the man to catch him. 

“Woah, hey..it’s okay I got you..” The man whispered as he wrapped a strong arm around Cobb, leading them out of the alley and back onto the street.

Cobb’s drunken mind was racing, trying to piece everything together as they walked in silence, looking up at the man with narrowed eyes. “Who are you?” He asked quietly, almost too hopeful for the answer he so desperately hoped for.

“There are too many around here. Let me take you back to my place..we can talk there.” He spoke softly, guiding Cobb down a less populated street. 

The rest of the short walk was spent in silence as Cobb’s drunken mind tried to piece everything together. He took a shuddery breath as he shut his eyes, leaning into the embrace that he  _ knew _ . “Say..say something..anything.” He whispered as he kept his eyes closed.

The other glanced down at Cobb cautiously before sighing. “You’re too smart for your own good, Marshal.”

Cobb stopped walking instantly, eyes shooting open as he looked at the man with tears in his eyes, hands twitching at his sides with growing anxiety. “It is. It is you..” He whispered as he stepped closer again, cupping the man's cheeks. “Din..”

Din quickly took a step back away from Cobb, shaking his head. “This is not the place nor the time.” He spoke softly, looking at the others walking around them before turning his attention back to Cobb. “I will explain everything. But not until we are somewhere safe.” He whispered as he wrapped an arm around Cobb again. 

No more was said as they continued to walk, Cobb practically a sobbing, confused mess as they entered Din’s small dwelling. He looked back at the man as he shut and locked the door, sitting down on the couch with his head in his hands. 

Din just looked at Cobb for a moment, moving into the kitchen to grab the Marshal a glass of water. He sighed as he set it down on the small table in front of Cobb, pulling a chair up to sit down across from Cobb again. “I imagine you have questions.”

Cobb shot his head up, glaring at Din as tears fell from his eyes. “Goddamn right I do.” He mumbled as he reached for the water, taking a sip. Cobb groaned as he set the glass down, room spinning around him even more intensely than before in the cantina. He didn’t say anymore as he buried his face in his hands again, leg bouncing slightly as he tried to distract himself from the hundreds of emotions and thoughts running through his mind, the underlying waves of nausea simmering beneath the surface.

Din’s heart broke at the sight. He never realized how badly he had hurt the man sitting across from him. He didn’t say anything as he stood and walked into the other room for a moment, returning with a pillow and blanket. Din set them down on the table before moving to pick Cobb up. “You should sleep this off. We can talk in the morning.” He whispered as he laid Cobb down in his bed.

Cobb wanted to fight Din on it, he wanted answers not sleep. But the minute his head hit the pillow it was like a sudden relief to the pounding behind his eyes. He let out a breath as he curled up into a small ball, tears still slowly falling from his eyes.

Din carefully pulled a blanket over Cobb, making sure to put the water next to the bed for him because he knew the man was going to need it come morning. “Get some sleep..I’m going to take the couch for the night. If you need anything just let me know.” He whispered as he moved to grab the sleeping child from his crib to take him out to the living room with him. 

Cobb wanted to protest, wanted Din to stay and hold him, but the nausea wracking the Marshal’s body made him stay silent. He was afraid if he so much as moved he would instantly throw up again. He just groaned softly as he pulled the blanket over his head, trying to focus on his breathing rather than the heavy footsteps leaving the room, the soft click of the door closing behind the man. Nothing felt right in Cobb’s mind. Everything felt like it was spinning out of control. Then it all went black.

  
  


The sun was really an evil temptress, Cobb thought as he blinked his eyes open with a groan. He cursed as he rolled on his back, a foul taste in his mouth and a pounding in his head. Cobb threw an arm over his face as he took a deep breath, wracking his brain trying to figure out exactly what had happened last night, most of it fuzzy and dark. It was then he realized he was in a bed, one he didn’t know. Cobb sat up quickly and immediately regretted it. He couldn’t even remember the last time he was this hungover. Stars he hated alcohol. Cobb looked around the unfamiliar room with blurry eyes, furrowing his eyebrows together. He remembered the cantina, he remembered the mysterious handsome man, then he remembered getting sick. Then that's when it all...went fuzzy. Cobb glanced to the water next to him, letting out a thankful breath as he reached for it, downing almost the whole glass in one drink. He coughed a few times before throwing the blankets off, slowly standing up with a groan, bones cracking and muscles stretching as he raised his arms above his head. Cobb hesitated awkwardly for a moment before taking a better look around the room, raising an eyebrow. Had he come home with the man from the cantina? Cobb slowly moved toward the bedroom door, opening it slowly to peak his head out to see the man laying on the couch still asleep. He gently closed the door, leaning against it. Cobb could easily make his exit now without the other ever knowing, it would be best that way the last thing Cobb needed was an awkward morning after. Cobb lowered himself back down onto the bed as he grabbed his boots, slipping them on. As he was tying them up he froze, something catching his eye from the corner of the room. Cobb straightened up, heart leaping into his throat as he moved over to the corner, bending down to pick up the Beskar helmet he had come to know all too well all those years ago. It’s then the sick feeling returned as tears filled his eyes, jumping when he heard the door open. Cobb spun around to look at the man, helmet clutched close to his chest. “Where did you get this?” He spoke softly, voice wavering. The silence did nothing for Cobb’s sudden anger, glaring at him. “Answer me, goddammit! Where in the hell did you get this?” Cobb screamed as he grabbed the blaster on the small table, aiming it at him.

Din just stared at Cobb as he slowly held his hands up, demeanor calm despite the heartbreak he was feeling deep in his chest. “Cobb...listen to me..” He whispered as he took a small step forward. “It’s mine.” 

“Bullshit, nice fucking try.” Cobb growled, hands shaking slightly. “Where is he? What did you do to him?” He cried as he took a step back the closer Din got. “He..he  _ can’t _ take this damned thing off. Which means you..” The realization suddenly hit Cobb as he let out a sob, falling to the ground as he held onto the helmet. “He’s dead..isn’t he? You had to have killed him to take his armor. There’s no way-” He fell silent when he heard a soft cooing noise, looking up as tears streamed down his cheeks. Cobb gasped softly when his eyes landed on the kid peeking through the doorway, blinking through his tears to make sure he was seeing clearly. “Kid..?”

“His name’s Grogu.”

Cobb turned his attention to Din, sniffling a few times as he slowly stood up. He didn’t say anything as he slowly walked toward the other, biting his lip before putting the helmet on him. 

Din just stood there, let Cobb slip the helmet into its normal place before he reached out to grab the blaster from him. “It’s me, Cobb. It’s me.” He whispered, bringing a hand up to cup Cobb’s cheek. “You don’t remember much of last night do you?” Din spoke softly as he led Cobb to sit back down on the bed.

Cobb just slowly shook his head, sitting in shock as he tried to process what was going on. Why Din was walking around without his helmet, nothing seemed to make sense. He slowly looked over to Din, eyes staring into the dark visor. Cobb didn’t say anything for a moment as he slowly reached out for the helmet, shocked by the fact Din let him take it off, something he always got angry about anytime Cobb got too close to it. “How..?” He whispered as he set the helmet between them.

Din sighed, shaking his head as he looked down at his hands. “A lot..happened. It became too dangerous. For his sake. I realized that when he was taken and I had to get him back. Had to do what I had to in order to find him..Broke my creed.” He spoke softly as he looked over to Grogu waddling toward them slowly but surely. “He once was my mission.” Din said as he leaned down to pick him up, smiling as Grogu cooed and grabbed onto his hand. “My destiny had been put before me, finding his kind, the ones he belonged to..but fate seemed to have a different path for me. One I didn’t realize until I was faced with parting with the little guy. He had bonded to me that much I knew..only before that moment I hadn’t realized just how fond I had become of him, how I had begun to consider him as my own kid.” Din looked back to Cobb with a small smile. “I’ve been told by..someone that I haven’t broken my Creed, just..adapted it to what had to be done to ensure his return and safety.” Din shrugged as he looked down at Grogu. “The armor draws an amount of attention, only leads to trouble and my main priority has always been the kids safety. As time and years began to pass I realized I was getting, well, older. As we all do. And I knew the day would ultimately come where I wouldn’t be here to protect him. So I made the decision to..lay low. Settle down in a way. Figured it would be best for his sake. Which meant retiring the armor. Anyone caught wind of a Mandalorian with a strange child walking around well. You can imagine where that leads. Only one knew my face, so it was easy to fly under the radar. No one knew who I was but you, it seems.” Din said as he stared at Cobb. “How did you know?”

Cobb was still trying to process all the information Din had just laid out before him, blinking a few times when he realized he had asked a question. “I- well. I didn’t. I mean..deep down I guess I did. I knew you were familiar just..didn’t know how.”

Din smiled a bit as he nodded, looking down at Grogu in his arms. “I must have really left some kind of impression on you then, Marshal.” He spoke softly, glancing back up at Cobb with a small smile. “I’m sorry I never came back.”

Cobb shook his head, looking down at his hands as he let out a breath. “No, no. Don’t worry about it I get it you had..a lot to deal with. I guess what matters now is-” He cut himself off when he heard the front door open and close again, raising an eyebrow. 

“Hey, Mando? You here? I came back early and should have given you a heads up I was in town but figured it wouldn’t matter.” Mayfeld spoke as he moved into the kitchen, setting a few things down before moving to grab a glass. “Don’t know about you but I need a drink just wait until I tell you what happened.” He called from the kitchen, unaware of the company in the bedroom. 

Din cursed softly under his breath, shooting Cobb an apologetic look before standing up. “I’ll be right back..” He whispered as he handed Grogu off to Cobb before standing. He sighed as he left the bedroom, carefully closing the door before leaning on it. “Wasn’t expecting you until at least next week.” Din spoke softly as he moved toward the small kitchen.

Mayfeld looked up, rolling his eyes with a small smirk. “And you act like you aren’t happy to see me. Come on, Mando it’s been over a month.” He hummed as he moved toward Din, wrapping his arms around him. “Figured you and the little guy could use a surprise, I even stopped and got those cookies he loves so much..” Mayfeld whispered before leaning forward to kiss Din softly.

Din was rigid at first in Mayfeld’s embrace but slowly melted against him into the kiss, a small smile on his face as he pulled back. “We did miss you..just now really isn’t a good time..” He spoke softly, bringing a hand up to cup Mayfeld’s cheek. 

Mayfeld frowned as he took a step back, crossing his arms over his chest. “Am I missing something here?” He spoke, glancing past Din when the bedroom door opened, furrowing his eyebrows together as he saw another man holding Grogu. “Who the hell is that?”

Cobb blinked a few times, trying to ignore the way his heart sank when he saw Din kissing someone else, jealousy settling in the pit of his stomach. Sure, they had only shared a few nights together so many years ago and he knew Din was never his to begin with but seeing him with another man made him feel sick. “I could ask ya the same question.” Cobb spoke, voice laced with ice and venom as he shot Mayfeld a glare. 

Din stood helpless in the middle of the two men he had ever had feelings towards, heart pounding in his chest as he opened and closed his mouth a few times, at a loss for words. He was never good with his words to begin with and now he had to explain himself to both men now glaring at him, waiting for answers. Din sighed before carefully grabbing Grogu from Cobb, moving back into his room to settle him down. He left the room, closing the door behind him before motioning toward the couch. “Alright..both of you go sit.” Din watched as both men walked over to the couch and sat down, arms crossed, glares searing into Din’s very soul. It’s now he realizes he most certainly has a type. Din stayed quiet for a moment as he focused his attention on the floor rather than Cobb and Mayfeld, rubbing the back of his head. “Mayfeld and I go way back. We had plenty of problems especially near the end, but he was a part of my life for a good amount of time. He’s the one that helped me get Grogu back. The first to have ever seen my face since I was a kid.” Din began, looking up to Cobb, trying to ignore the heartbreak that was written all over the Marshal’s features. “Like I told you earlier..it was safer for me to go into hiding. Proper hiding. Retire the armor and..adapt my Creed for Grogu’s safety. And..Mayfeld helped me with that. Helped me find my way. We never..intended anything to happen between us..it kind of just..did naturally over time.”

Cobb felt his heart shattering in his chest as he listened to Din, taking a quick glance toward Mayfeld before letting out a shaky breath. He shook his head as he stood up. Cobb felt like an idiot. “Right. Well. So much for a fresh start..” Cobb laughed bitterly as he placed his hands on his hips, looking toward the window as tears filled his eyes. “For five years all I thought about..hoped for was your return. When I realized you weren’t ever coming back..I left. Needed to get out for my own sanity.” He started softly before glaring back at Din. “Why? Why come find me last night if you knew damn well..” Cobb ran a hand over his face as he sighed, screwing his eyes shut. “You knew all those years ago how I felt. We never..vocalized it but we both knew how one another felt. Seems it was easy for you to move on.” He spit out bitterly before looking at Mayfeld. “No offense because I doubt you even knew about me.” Cobb spoke softly before looking back to Din. “Why? Why even bring me back here last night if you are clearly already with someone? You could have walked away and let me live my life without you like I had been.”

Din frowned, looking at Cobb. “Because you were drunk and you are my friend. You didn’t give me much of a choice, Marshal. I couldn’t just leave you out there wandering the streets alone drunk as hell.” He pointed out but he knew he was covering for his true intentions. He’d be lying if running into Cobb again by chance didn’t make his heart skip a beat, make his mind go to places he knew it shouldn’t have. “I promised to take care of you.”

Cobb laughed bitterly at that, shaking his head as he ran a hand through his hair. “Right, sure. You also promised you’d come back and we both saw how that ended.” He mumbled before moving to storm out of Din’s small home. 

Din quickly stood up as he spoke, grabbing onto Cobb’s arm. “Cobb, wait come on you can’t-” 

“Don’t touch me.” Cobb threatened quietly as he tore his arm out of Din’s grip, glaring at him. “Just..don’t.” He whispered, voice breaking at the end as he stormed out of the home, slamming the door behind him.

Din stood there motionless, shoulders dropping as he stared at the closed door. The one man he had thought about almost every day was gone again and it was because of him. Again. He jumped slightly at the gentle hand that squeezed his shoulder, hanging his head in shame. 

“That was him, wasn’t it? The one you always told me about?” 

Mayfelds soft voice came from behind Din as he slowly nodded, shutting his eyes against the tears that threatened to fall. “Yeah. That was him. The one that got away.” He whispered brokenly as he leaned back against Mayfeld. “I never..thought I would see him again and I, over time, accepted that fact. Moved on. And then he literally ran into me last night and..I kept trying to get my feet to go forward, to walk away but I couldn’t. I couldn’t just..walk away knowing he was only a few feet away from me.” 

Mayfeld stood there listening to Din, gently wrapping his arms around him from behind as he sighed. “Deep down I always knew you would never be mine. Not fully at least. Sure, these feelings between us..I think they are real and I know to a degree you love me. The time we have shared created memories I won’t ever forget..” He slowly turned Din around in his arms, a sad smile on his face. “But I also always knew I could never compare to him. You never openly said how you felt about this mysterious Marshal, but your eyes spoke all the words your mind wouldn’t allow you to say.” Mayfeld leaned forward to place a soft kiss to Din’s lips as he took a step back, nodding toward the door. “And who am I to stand between true love? Go. Find him. Talk to him. I’ll stay here and watch the kid.” He spoke quietly with a reassuring smile.

Din hesitated for a moment before nodding. “I’m so-”

Mayfeld quickly moved forward to place his hand over Din’s mouth, shaking his head. “No apologies..really. I’ll be alright, I get it. You aren’t the first to use me as a rebound and I doubt you will be the last.” He spoke honestly as he let his hand fall from Din’s mouth.

To a degree Mayfeld’s words hurt more than Cobb’s. He never wanted Mayfeld to  _ feel _ like he was a rebound. Maybe in the very beginning he was but Din had grown to have true feelings for the man standing before him which made this that much more complicated. Din had feelings for both of them and he wasn’t sure what to do, never had to even consider a possible situation like this until now. He simply nodded as he let out a sigh, moving toward the door. “Will you be here when I get back?” Din asks softly, looking back at Mayfeld.

“Can’t leave the kid alone, now can I? Go, I’ll be here and we can talk about it if you want. But go find him before he does soemthing stupid like hop to another planet.”

Din just offered Mayfeld a small smile. “Thank you.” He whispered before leaving his home with one goal in mind, find Cobb and set things right before it was too late. The more Din thought about it as he walked through the streets desperately searching for the Marshal the more he realized it was most likely already too late. Din was praying he was wrong. He couldn’t let Cobb slip through his fingers again. Not this time. Din went back to Cobb last night for a reason. He could have kept walking after their encounter but his heart wouldn’t let him. Din had to follow his heart and it was telling him to find Cobb and that’s what he was going to do. He was going to set things right for once in his life.


	2. I know you want to leave but Friend, Please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a complicated situation Din found himself in. The love he held for both Mayfeld and Cobb were different and yet the same in so many ways. Mayfeld always knew that one day this would happen, Din's true love would somehow weave his way back into his life he just didn't realize it would happen so soon. But for Cobb it wasn't as simple as coming back into Din's life, there was a lot more involved now and he finds himself confused on how he feels about it all.
> 
> _“You love him, don’t you?” Cobb whispered softly as he turned to face Mayfeld._
> 
> _"Yeah, guess I do. More than I think I have ever let on..but Din, he’s good at figuring people out." ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will not lie, I had a bit of a struggle writing this for two reasons:
> 
> 1\. I was completely uninspired. I couldn't find the words I wanted to say, but I did it so yay.
> 
> and
> 
> 2\. Personal shit happens and my job has been killing me so I barely have time to even sleep anymore.
> 
> But here we are, chapter 2 of this I hope y'all enjoy it I prob could have done better but like I said I have been struggling and just the other night finally felt the inspiration and wrote it in a few hours and polished it up today. Thank you to everyone for your love and support and I hope I get the last chapter out much quicker <3 
> 
> Title comes from the Tøp song, it came on while I was writing and it felt RIGHT and sad and emotional so yea thanks for sticking around <3  
> ~GeorgiesLeftArm

Cobb had never been the type of man to let his emotions get to him. He always tried to live his life with a practical way of thinking and reacting, always sought out rational ways to solve a problem when one would arise rather than breaking down. But it was different this time. There was no rational thought left in Cobb’s racing mind as the tears fell rapidly from his eyes. He knew leaving Mos Pelgo was a mistake. He could have saved himself from yet another heartbreak had he never left. Of all the things Cobb had expected to face along his travels a ghost from his past was at the very bottom of his list let alone seeing the only man he had ever loved being in love with someone else. Cobb wiped furiously at his eyes as he pushed through the crowds of people, feeling trapped and overwhelmed. He collapsed as soon as he reached the edge of town, falling to his knees as he let out a soft sob, wrapping his arms around himself. He was stupid to believe maybe he had a shot, a chance to make up for the lost time between him and Din. Cobb felt stupid for even believing for a moment that he was special, had meant something to the Mandalorian. All of his sweet words and soft touches now only served to make Cobb feel sick to his stomach at the thought of it. It had been years and it was obvious Din had no problem moving on from their brief time together. Cobb wished it had been that easy for him. It’s not like he wanted to be alone but no one in his mind ever stacked up to the Mandalorian. He had been the only one to come into Cobb’s life and make him feel utterly speechless. From the moment the Marshal first laid eyes on Din he knew he was different than any other he had met and it had nothing to do with the armor. It had everything to do with the way he spoke, the way he held himself, the love he had for the kid. Cobb was privileged to see the warm side of Din, the man that hid behind the Beskar, a sight not everyone got to see. He deeply doubted anyone else had seen that side of Din, well, until now that is. Cobb let out a breath as he looked up to the sky, questioning everything in that moment. He couldn’t help but laugh bitterly to himself at the thought that had crossed his mind. Their positions truly had been reversed. Din, once a man on the run, had settled down, made a home for himself, and now here Cobb was on the run, running toward..he wasn’t even sure anymore. In a way he had hoped to find love again but after coming face to face with Din he was brutally reminded he wouldn’t be able to love anyone in the way he had loved him.  _ Loved _ being the keyword. Their time came and went. Maybe things would be different if Cobb had taken Din up on his offer of going with him all those years ago, the one decision Cobb had learned to regret with every day that had passed since they parted ways. A part of Cobb wanted to just say screw it and go adventure across the stars with Din and the kid, but  _ rationally _ Cobb knew his town needed him. A rational man he had always been, something he was now learning wasn’t always a good personality trait. Cobb sighed as he looked down at his hands, a few more tears falling. He jumped and quickly whipped around when he felt a hand on his shoulder, stumbling back as he looked up at Din’s worried expression. “How’d ya find me?”

  


Din didn’t say anything for a moment, slowly offering a hand to help Cobb up. He tried to ignore the ache in his heart when Cobb simply looked away, crossing his arms as he remained on the ground. He let out a sigh before slowly lowering himself down next to Cobb, making sure to leave enough distance between them as he looked down at his hands. “I know how you get when you are overwhelmed and stressed. You go for walks. Away from everyone else.” He whispered before slowly looking over to Cobb. There were so many words he wanted to say, so many different...varying explanations he could give to Cobb in that moment but he knew none of them would help mend what was now broken between them. “Cobb…”

  


Cobb snapped his head over to Din, glaring at him with daggers in his eyes. “I wasted five years of my life thinking about you..wondering if you even thought about me. If you were alive or dead. If you were ever coming back. My life for years was filled with nothing but  _ what ifs. _ ” He spoke quietly, voice hardly above a whisper because that was all Cobb could muster without breaking down again. The Marshal slowly looked down at his hands, shaking his head with a long sigh. “Tell me, and be honest, were you ever actually coming back? Ever planned on..seeing me again one day?” 

  


The silence that hung over them did enough to answer Cobb’s question, but the Marshal still wanted to hear the words spill from the Mandalorian’s mouth. Wanted to hear him admit that, for once, he was at fault. Din just stared at Cobb for a long moment, tired eyes locking with Cobb’s hurt ones before he quickly averted his gaze. “I wanted to.” He whispered softly.

  


Cobb shook his head as he shot a hand out to force Din to look him in the eyes again as new tears began to form. “That doesn’t answer my question.” He spoke firmly, not letting go of Din’s face.

  


Din felt oddly comforted by Cobb’s rough gesture, never seeing him be so..forceful and assertive before. He searched the Marshal’s eyes, heart pounding hard against his ribs as he slowly shook his head. “No.” Din admitted quietly, scrambling to continue with an explanation as he watched Cobb stand. “Cobb, please hear me out. Trust me it’s...it’s not like I didn’t  _ want _ to come back.”

  


Cobb just sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, looking at Din. “Right, then you got wrapped up in some other guy. Look, I get it. I do trust me. I never expected ya to come back to..some small town Marshal. ‘Spose I have no real reason to be this..upset and hurt.” He huffed softly as he wiped at his eyes, holding a hand out toward Din with a tight lipped smile. “Thanks for the closure. And for making me realize where I belong. I should have never left in the first place.”

  


Din stared at the outstretched hand for a moment, breath hitching in his throat as he looked up at Cobb with worried eyes. “I..I just got you back into my life.” He whispered shakily. “I don’t want to lose you again.”

  


Cobb couldn’t help the bitter laugh that escaped from him as he slowly let his hand fall back to his side. “Thing is,  _ Mando _ ..” He spoke as he took a few steps closer toward Din, shaking his head. “Ya never had me to begin with. I was foolish enough to let you into my bed that  _ one _ time. I will make sure to never make that mistake again. Ya can count on that.” The words spoken hurt Cobb to say, but it was what he needed to do..needed to get off of his chest. For his  _ own _ well being. To finally be able to close that part of his life he always felt was dragging on for good seemed to lift a weight off of his shoulders, standing tall as he looked at Din one last time. “Go back to him and leave me be.” Cobb spoke before moving past Din, not once looking back. 

Had Cobb looked back he knew his resolve would break the minute he laid eyes on Din dropping to the ground, tears spilling from his eyes. The Marshal would have cursed at himself and rushed back over and cradled the Mandalorian in his arms. But he knew better than to get caught back in that trap. He had to move on. That was  _ Cobb's _ way.

  


It wasn’t shocking to Cobb that he found himself seated back in the same Cantina he had been in just a day prior. Of all things he needed in that moment a copious amount of spotchka was at the top of the list. Cobb was just finishing his third round when he felt a hand on his shoulder, being forced to spin around in his chair to be met with a glare from the last person he wanted to see at that moment. Well, second to last.

  


“Who the hell do you think you are?” Mayfeld spit at Cobb as he glared at him, hand still tightly grasped against the Marshal’s shoulder.

  


Cobb raised an eyebrow before slapping Mayfeld’s hand away, turning back in his chair to pour another round into his glass, scoffing as he shook his head. “Look, man. I ain’t looking to pick a fight with ya over him. He’s yours, okay? I had no idea about you otherwise I never would’a gone home with him.” He mumbled as he sipped on his drink. “Besides, s’not like we did anything. He put me to bed and that was it.” Cobb’s slurring was obvious to even him. Perhaps drinking on an empty stomach wasn’t the best decision and certainly was a more irrational way of thought, but Cobb couldn’t find it in his heartbroken state to care much.

  


“You think that’s what this is about? The reason why I even came here to confront you?” Mayfeld scoffed as he sat down next to Cobb, still glaring at him as he continued. “This isn’t about me, it’s about  _ him _ . I know everything about you, Cobb Vanth. Not a day went by where Din didn’t talk about you. He spoke so fondly of you, I would see the way his eyes lit up any time he so much as mentioned your name..” There was a certain sadness that seeped through Mayfeld’s voice as he spoke because deep down he knew Din would never talk about him like that, see him in the same light he saw Cobb. For a long time Mayfeld didn’t understand what Cobb had that he didn’t, but now seeing him he understood. Vanth was a  _ good _ man. A good, honest, man with a heart of gold. Something Mayfeld had worked hard to become, but it wasn’t the same and he knew that. 

  
Cobb hesitated for a moment, fingers gripped tightly around his glass, side eyeing Mayfeld. “He..spoke of me?”

  


Mayfeld couldn’t help but laugh as he nodded slowly, taking the bottle of spotchka from Cobb to pour himself a glass. He took a long sip and let out a sigh, staring ahead. “All the time. Always wondered what you were doing with your life, if you were still on Tatooine. I always told him to try and go back, but he was scared. Something he will never openly admit, but he was scared as so much time had passed. In a way, I guess, he was worried maybe you moved on. Maybe you were better off without him. Din doesn’t have a great self esteem despite the..badass demeanor he tried so often to portray.” Mayfeld slowly looked back over to Cobb. “I don’t think I have ever seen him so broken. I mean, stars. I have only ever seen him cry twice in all the time I have known him. And trust me, it’s a long time. Guess that’s why I came in here so mad. Because you hurt him more than I think you realize..” 

  


Cobb nodded slowly along to Mayfeld’s words, mind racing as he tried to piece it all together, biting his lip hard as he glanced over to him, seeing the way his face spoke all of his own emotions he was refusing to say. “You love him, don’t you?” He whispered softly as he turned to fully face Mayfeld, hesitating before reaching out to rest a hand on the other. 

  


Mayfeld grew tense at Cobb’s touch, looking down to where the Marshal’s hand was resting on his arm. “Yeah, guess I do. More than I think I have ever let on..but Din, he’s good at figuring people out. I blame the hiding behind the helmet for that, he learned how to read people without them even knowing they were being studied. The way he always spoke so fondly of you..I knew deep down it would be inevitable one day, in one way or another, he would find his way back to you. I was simply..a stepping stone for that. I don’t blame him or you, for that matter. They say we all have..the one we are destined to be with somewhere out there among the stars. His one is you, always has been.” Mayfeld shrugged as he threw back the rest of his drink with a small wince. “Though, I must admit I thought he would at least have fallen for someone with a better taste in drinks.” He teased softly, looking at Cobb again with a small smile.    
  
Something within Cobb ached but now for a totally different reason. The man sitting in front of him clearly had true feelings for Din, ones similar to his own. Ones he knew would torment Mayfeld for a long time to come. The thought of swooping into Mayfeld’s place in Din’s arms made him feel sick, because he knew damn well this was more complicated than the simplicity of that. “I think..” He started before turning his attention back to his half filled glass, slowly pushing it away with a deep breath. “We should talk to him. From what I saw earlier..he’s confused. Hurting like the both of us. And I, admittedly, said some..rather harsh things before coming here. I would hate myself if I left on such a sour note.” 

  


Mayfeld raised an eyebrow, frowning slightly. “You’re leaving?” He spoke softly as he leaned back in his chair, looking at Cobb for a moment. “Do you even realize what that would do to him?” 

  


Cobb didn’t know what to say, didn’t know what to do. The last thing he wanted to do was to cause more problems than he already had. He sighed as he buried his face in his hands, shrugging. “Wouldn’t it be better that way? I disrupted enough between ya both. The life you have seemed to build together is..functional. Happy. It was never my intent to search for him or even find him again, we literally ran into one another.” He laughed softly as he shut his eyes against tears he refused to let fall.

  


“Then my point stands even stronger, you two were meant to be. What he and I have..call it a moment of passion. A spur of the moment decision. Sure, it was fun and feelings have formed over the years, but I know deep down I am not the one he belongs with, Vanth. That person is you.” Mayfeld spoke softly as he moved to rest a hand against the Marshal’s shoulder. 

  


Cobb stayed silent for a moment, subconsciously leaning into the touch against his shoulder as he found himself deep in thought, processing the words that were just spoken to him in his inebriated state. “Who decided there is only ever  _ one _ person someone is meant to be with? Where in the galaxy is that spoken and thought to be true without a doubt?” He let out a shaky breath, looking over to Mayfeld. “What if a heart falls for more than one? Can that love be denied so easily? Because I saw the way he looked at  _ you _ . The way he panicked when we both were there, because I think it was his..two different worlds, different  _ lives _ , crashing together before him. Ones he cared for and loved so much in different regards, like...like two different halves of an equation coming together to form one solidified answer.” Cobb furrowed his eyebrows together as he spoke, hoping and praying to the stars he made sense but he knew his buzzing mind was racing and bringing up so many thoughts he wanted to voice before they were forgotten. Between the alcohol and his tired mind he had become rather forgetful. Mayfelds soft, but thoughtful, hum was what finally broke him out of his somewhat trance, blinking at him a few times.

  


“You make it seem a lot more complicated than it has to be, Vanth. There is a plain and clear solution, that being you and him talking this out, figuring out all the things you both never had the chance to all those years ago.” Mayfeld hesitated for a moment as he thought, looking at Cobb. “To answer your question though, the way I see it? There is love and then there is  _ true _ love. Sure, Din and I have love for one another and that is undeniable, but the love he feels toward you is one I know he will never feel for me. We were a growing experience for one another, in a way. After everything went down, his creed being broken, he was..lost. Didn’t know what to do with himself anymore, I helped him piece his life back together. Help him find his way, but like I said..it always seemed as though he was bound to find you again in one way or another.” He spoke softly before standing, pulling Cobb up with him. 

  


Cobb didn’t say a word as he blindly followed Mayfeld out of the Cantina, down the familiar path he vaguely remembered from last night. He felt sick as anxiety washed over him, looking at the other for a moment as they continued walking. “I can’t face a rejection.” He admitted quietly, looking down at the ground as they continued to walk.

  


Mayfeld huffed a soft laugh as he shook his head. “Rejection is not something you will have to face, I can assure you of that.” He looked over to Cobb, slowly wrapping an arm around him to reassure him. “The man loves you more than anything and would do anything for you.”

  


Cobb nodded slowly, heart racing in his chest as they approached Din’s small home. “Dunno..I said some..awful things.” 

  


“We all say things in the heat of the moment we don’t mean, Vanth.” Mayfeld pointed out, watching as Cobb moved from his side and closer to the front door.

  


Cobb stopped at the door when he noticed Mayfeld lingering back, raising an eyebrow. “Ain’t ya coming?” He whispered softly, hand resting on the door. 

  


Mayfeld just smiled a bit as he shook his head, shoving his hands in his pockets as he took a small step back. “I’ll come by tomorrow, figure you two need your space for the night.” He said softly before moving to turn away.

  


Cobb didn’t hesitate to quickly rush back over to Mayfeld, pulling him into a tight hug as a few tears fell from his eyes. “Thank you..for finding me, for convincing me to come back here and talk to him..” He whispered as he pulled back, staring into Mayfeld’s eyes. “Come back tomorrow..I do want us all to talk about everything..” Cobb just smiled at Mayfeld’s nod, taking a deep breath as he moved into Din’s home, gently closing the door behind him. He leaned against it for a moment, trying to gather together the words he wanted to say to the other man. Cobb let out a breath as he moved further into the home, looking around quietly. “Din..?” He slowly walked toward the bedroom door that was slightly ajar, biting his lip as he gently pushed it open. Cobb’s heart shattered in his chest at the sight of Din curled up in a tight ball in the middle of the bed. He looked so vulnerable and broken, and it was  _ Cobb’s fault. _ “Oh..Din..” Cobb whispered as he slowly moved over to the bed, laying down next to him. “I’m...I’m sorry.” He carefully reached out to brush Din’s hair out of his face, looking at him with sad eyes. 

  


Din didn’t say anything, refusing to even look up at Cobb as he slowly turned onto his other side, back now facing the Marshal as he let out a shaky breath. 

  


Cobb bit his lip as he slowly sat up, leaning back on his elbows as he stared up at the ceiling, wishing to the stars above he could find the right words in that moment. He sighed as he shook his head, looking back over to Din. “I said a lot I shouldn’t have.” Cobb whispered, slowly looking back over to Din. “A lot I didn’t mean. Truth is… ya always had me, Din. Ya had me wrapped right around your finger from day one. If you’d ask me to jump I’d ask how high?” He slowly laid back, resting an arm over his eyes as he huffed a small laugh. “I’ve never been the kind to..be good with all this emotional shit. Never had anyone I actually cared enough about to open my heart to. ‘Spose in a way that scared me, the thought of..falling so madly in love with someone who ya knew would never be able to stay. I was scared to get too close to ya again..because I know I can’t handle seeing ya walk away once more. The thought alone puts a pit in my stomach and makes my heart ache. And seeing you happy with someone else..” Cobb sighed as he shut his eyes. “It killed me. You seemed fine moving on when for five years, every single day I was heartbroken over ya. As pathetic and dumb as it sounds.” Cobb blinked his eyes open when he felt Din’s warm body suddenly curling up against him, his head resting right over his racing heart. He smiled sadly as he looked down at Din, gently wrapping an arm around him. 

  


“I wasn’t happy.” Din whispered, voice hoarse from crying. “I mean- I guess I  _ convinced _ myself I was, maybe at times I was. But my heart still longed for a certain Marshal on Tatooine.” He wrapped a strong arm around Cobb, moving impossibly closer to him. “I always did want to come back, but the longer I stayed away the more the thought of returning to you hurt. I wasn’t even sure if you would have remembered me, the thought of you not recognizing me instilled such a panic in my heart.”

  


Cobb hummed as he rubbed Din’s back, shaking his head. “I could never forget ya. From the moment ya came into my life I knew it would never be the same..” He hesitated for a long moment as he stared down at Din, biting his lip hard. “Mayfeld is the one that drug me back here.. Kinda told me to get my shit together but in a more eloquent manner.”

  


Din couldn’t help but laugh as he buried his face in Cobb’s chest, nodding slowly. “Oh man did he give you his patented ‘get off your ass and fix this’ speech? He’s good at that..” He whispered before looking up at Cobb with tired eyes. “I hope you don’t feel any..hatred toward him. Really he is a good man, well now anyways. He and I had our differences for a long time..but he was there when I needed him most, and even stuck around after the fact to make sure I was okay. When I broke my creed..I was a mess. Though I tried to play it off, Mayfeld saw right through me, through the armor, through the walls that surrounded me. He was one of the first to see my face..and after he did..” He shrugged as he laid his head back down onto Cobb’s chest. “You would think I would have panicked. But, in a way, I felt...relieved? Happy? I don’t know how to explain it..but he helped me through and without him stars know what I would have done..” 

  
Cobb listened to Din intently as his mind wandered back to Mayfeld. It was true, he didn’t hate him. Sure, at first earlier that morning he wanted nothing more than to shoot the damn man but now? He furrowed his eyebrows together as he tried to think through the thoughts flowing through his mind in that moment. There was..a weird feeling he had deep in his gut at the thought of Mayfeld, of Din, of  _ them. _ “Nah, I don’t hate the guy. He’s..” Cobb hesitated, hand stilling on Din’s back. “I can see what drew ya in, I should say.” Cobb looked down at Din, moving to pull the blanket over them. “He loves you, ya know. Like..a lot. Probably as much as I do.”   
  
“I know.” Din sighed as he cuddled closer to Cobb, just listening to his breathing for a few minutes before breaking their comfortable silence. “He told me earlier, before I came looking for you, that he knew he was just a rebound, someone I had used to replace you with..” Din shook his head slowly. “Don’t know what hurt more, what you said to me or what he said. I never intended him to feel that type of way because he  _ wasn’t _ just a rebound. The feelings I have for him are..”

  


“Genuine?” Cobb finished Din’s sentence when the man laying against him seemed to lose his train of thought, smiling sadly at Din’s small nod. “He told me at the Cantina we all have our one true love, as sappy as that bullshit is, and I tried to tell him he was wrong. I believe the heart and mind are two very complicated things..bound to form attachments to more than just one singular being.” He stated softly, in a way hoping Din caught his drift, even though he himself wasn’t even sure of what he was trying to imply.

  


Din shifted in Cobb’s grip, slowly moving to sit up to stare down at the Marshal, raising an eyebrow. “I- are you..what are you trying to say?”

  


Cobb felt his face get hot as he shrugged, quickly looking away from Din as he cleared his throat. “Dunno..just that...I mean I don’t know, Din. Maybe we could...make it work. For all of us. I mean, I know how deeply you care about me but also for him, and I can tell how in love he is with you..doesn’t seem fair of me to swoop in and rip the rug right out from under his feet, ya know? It also wouldn’t be fair of me to tell you to stop loving him, because I know that isn’t possible. It would be like Mayfeld trying to tell you not to have feelings for me.”

  


Din nodded slowly as he moved to grab a hold of Cobb’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “So..you are proposing..us? The.. _ three _ of us? Is that what I should be understanding right now, Cobb?”

  


Cobb sighed as he laid back on the bed with a soft huff, arm resting behind his head. “Don’t know  _ what _ I am proposing, Din. I just..know how the two of ya feel for one another and I know how I feel toward you..” He groaned as he scratched the back of his head. “It’s complicated. Never really been in a situation like this before.”

  


Din huffed a small laugh as he nodded in agreement, looking down at Cobb with a small, warm, smile. “What and you think I have?” He teased softly as he squeezed Cobb’s hand that was still intertwined with his. 

  


Cobb couldn’t stop the crooked grin that formed across his features, looking up at Din before laughing softly. “Well, no. ‘Spose not.” He hummed as he slowly untangled his hand from Din’s, bringing it up to cup his cheek gently. It was now, in that moment, it occurred to Cobb he was  _ actually _ seeing Din’s face, one he hadn’t even had time to really look at earlier that morning. Everything happened so quickly he had, in a way, forgotten this was the man who once hid behind a helmet. “Stars…” He whispered, not realizing he was speaking out loud.

  


Din furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion, looking down at Cobb for a moment. “What?”

  


“You are gorgeous..” Cobb whispered under his breath before pulling Din down closer, their lips meeting in a soft, chaste, kiss. “I’ve dreamt of that moment for years..” He hummed with a small grin against Din’s lips, both hands now cupping his cheeks as he kissed him again.

  
Din let out a shuddery breath against Cobb’s lips, slowly moving to straddle him as he deepened the kiss, hands resting on the Marshal’s chest. He let out a soft moan at the feeling of Cobb’s tongue slowly beginning to explore his mouth, discovering anything and everything with the simple action. Din pulled back after a few minutes, panting softly as he moved to bury his face in Cobb’s neck to hide his flustered expression. He never wanted to admit to him just how  _ sensitive _ he was. Din felt his face get hot at Cobb’s small laugh. “Don’t laugh at me.” He mumbled.

  


Cobb shook his head as he combed his fingers through Din’s hair, a fond smile on his face. “I’m not laughing at ya..it’s cute.  _ You’re _ cute.” He whispered as he settled back against the bed, holding Din close in his arms. The silence that fell over them was warm and comfortable, the only sound was Grogu’s soft snores from his crib in the corner and the racing of their hearts. “This could prove to be complicated, Din.” Cobb whispered as his hand settled on the small of the Mandalorian’s back. 

  


“When, at any point in time, have either of our lives been simple?” Din pointed out, yawning slightly against Cobb’s neck, happy to be in his warm embrace.

  


Cobb laughed as he nodded, letting his eyes fall shut, falling victim to the exhaustion deep in his bones. “ ‘Spose ya got a point there, partner.” Here with Din in his arms Cobb finally felt whole again, like the stars were aligning in their life for the first time since they met. But even with the love and joy coursing through him it still felt like something was missing. Deep down Cobb knew they both felt it, but now wasn’t the time to voice it, to talk about it. It was late, both were emotionally drained, all they wanted to do was enjoy one another's presence in that moment. And that’s what they did. Whispering soft words of affirmation and love to one another until sleep took them both into its depths. Tomorrow would bring a new day, one where they could figure out what was missing.  _ Together. _


End file.
